Behind the Lockers
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Tai puts Matt in an embarrassing position at school. Will Matt forgive him? Flufy Taito.


Behind the Lockers  
By Starrysapphire  
  
Disclaimer - Digimon isn't mine. But you knew that already, didn't you?  
This fic is Taito! It's also Fluff. Yes I know I've been churning out lots of fluff lately, some of it pretty lacking in decent plot. I'm sorry about that. It's partly because of the Jelly Matt I ate and partly because of pre-exam stress. After my exams are over, maybe I'll write some more meaningful stuff. In the meanwhile...THIS IS TAITO FLUFF! Right, now you know that, let's get going!  
  
Having Sports last period was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because you didn't have to throw your clothes on and dive out for your next lesson and still be late. It was a curse because it gave everyone long hours to mess around in.  
Matt personally felt he'd rather suffer the wrath of angry teachers when you came in late than listen to all the boys mess around in the changing rooms.  
Matt didn't like the changing rooms anyway. He always felt self-conscious. It might be better if Tai wasn't there...  
Matt swallowed. So far, nobody in the world knew that he had a crush on Taichi Yagami. It wasn't something he was ever planning to tell anyone either. Matt was secretly hoping that if he ignored his crush for long enough, it would go away. Unfortunately, it wasn't.  
"Heads up Matt!"  
Matt looked up and got a balled up towel in the face. Everyone started laughing. Matt scowled and threw it back at Tai.  
"Don't throw stuff at me!"  
"Ohhh, someone's feeling moody!" Tai teased him. Matt turned away, forcing himself not to blush. He had no reason to blush. Right?  
He could hear Tai talking to some other boys and concentrated in ignoring them. That was until Tai grabbed his bag.  
"Give it back Tai!"  
Tai grinned.  
"Hey c'mon Matt, lighten up!" he said, holding the bag just out of Matt's reach "Have some fun!"  
Matt grabbed at the bag irritably. Tai dodged. Matt swiped again and caught it. Tai pulled backwards, knocking Matt off his feet and the two of them went straight over, dragging a load of other coats and bags with them. Matt opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into Tai's brown ones. He was lying spread-eagled on top of his friend amidst a pile of other peoples things. Around him, he could hear hysterical laughter but it felt oddly muted.  
Tai stared up at his friend, slightly unnerved by the intense look Matt was giving him. He blinked, trying to come back to his senses. He was lying on lots of hard things and he shifted slightly, trying to improve his position. He was also trying to get out from under Matt but that was his second priority. Things were still digging into him.  
Including...  
"Oh man Matt!" Tai blurted before he could stop himself "Tell me that's not about me!"  
The entire room went into real hysteria, not needing any explanation for Tai's remark. Matt leapt backwards, his face turning scarlet with embarrassment, using his bag to hide it. Tai got up too, snickering at his friend.  
"Ohhhh, Ishida!" someone called "Never knew you felt that way about Yagami!"  
"Yeah, will you be dragging him behind the lockers?" someone else shouted.  
Matt turned even redder. Behind the lockers was the traditional place for girls and boys to sneak off together for make-out sessions in their school.  
"Shut up!" he snapped, gathering his stuff together quickly, wanting to escape quickly.  
"Hey, I haven't got a problem with it!" Tai joked "I'm flattered!"  
Everyone laughed harder. Matt gritted his teeth.  
"Shut up Tai!" he ground out.  
Unluckily, Tai had never ever know when to let things drop.  
"Never had you pegged down for being a pansy though!" he said.  
Before he could do anything, Matt had turned and punched him in the face. Tai went right back over into the pile of coats.  
"I said shut up!" Matt yelled.  
Tai glared up at him murderously. Before he could leap up and punch Matt back, someone banged on the door.  
"Matt! Are you in there? You're supposed to be walking me home tonight, remember!"  
It was TK. Matt snatched his stuff and stormed out, giving Tai a filthy look as he did. Tai slowly got his feet. Everyone was still laughing and joking. But Tai didn't think he felt like messing about anymore.  
* * * *  
TK couldn't understand what was wrong. Matt wasn't talking much and he was scowling angrily.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Matt said.  
TK shrugged uncertainly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I said I was okay didn't I?"  
TK winced. When Matt said stuff like that, it was always quite plain that things weren't okay. It was also a very bad idea to push it. He walked quietly along beside his brother, wondering what to do. He hated it when Matt was unhappy. But unless Matt wanted to share, there wasn't much TK could do about it.  
"See you soon!" he said when Matt dropped him off.  
"Uh huh," Matt said "See you TK."  
He walked on. TK looked after him, then when inside, worrying.  
Matt walked home in a bit of a daze. He had never felt so embarrassed in all his life. Stupid Tai. Stupid, stupid Tai. Why did he have to say that in front of everyone? Now people would be laughing at him forever...and what if someone guessed how he felt about Tai? Matt didn't think he could stand the shame of people knowing that he fancied the idiot in goggles...  
Matt stopped. Tai was standing on his doorstep. He waved when he saw Matt. Matt didn't wave back, just walked up.  
"Hey Matt," Tai said uncertainly.  
"Hey," Matt said softly. He took out his key and unlocked the door. Tai gulped.  
"Listen, I wanted to apologise," he said "I guess I put you in a spot back there, huh?"  
Matt said nothing, just walked inside, leaving the door open. Tai paused, then walked in after him, closing the door. Matt had gone into the kitchen and was getting a drink.  
"I shouldn't have said what I said," Tai continued "You know me, mouth opens, whatever I think comes out."  
Matt still didn't say anything. He gulped back whatever he was drinking and put the glass in the sink. He didn't look at Tai. Tai couldn't help feeling unnerved.  
"I'm sorry," he said "I know that you getting um, hard wasn't anything to do with..."  
"How?"  
Tai blinked, startled. Matt still wasn't looking at him, but Tai could see his friend's shoulders were incredibly tense.  
"What?" Tai said, feeling confused.  
"How do you know that it wasn't anything to do with you?" Matt said, his voice low.  
"Well, it couldn't have been," Tai said "I mean you aren't....you aren't....are you?"  
"Got it in one," Matt said coldly. He still hadn't turned round, was gripping the sides of the sink "I'm 'a pansy' as you put it. I'm gay, queer, a puff, a faggot, whatever word you like to use, I'm it."  
Tai stared at his friend, blinking in shock. Matt was....what? How could Matt be gay? He couldn't be gay, he was Matt.  
'Well duh Tai' a small voice said crossly in his head 'Of course he's Matt. That's got nothing to do with him being gay, has it?'  
'But he got hard...off me?'  
'Yeah genius.'  
'Does that mean...?'  
'Ask HIM! I'm an imaginary voice in your head!'  
Tai realised that Matt had turned round and was watching him nervously. Obviously he'd been silent for a little longer than he'd intended to be.  
"Woah," he said finally "I wasn't expecting that."  
"No, I bet you weren't," Matt said bitterly "I'm sure I won't need to tell you why, sure you've worked that one out."  
Tai blinked at his friend. That was pretty much all the proof he needed to know exactly why.  
"Yeah," he said "I think I have, yeah."  
He could see tears in Matt's eyes now, darkening the sky-blue eyes to deep oceans.  
"Well, now you know," he said, his voice trembling "Now you know the truth about me."  
One of the tears slipped out from his eye and dropped to the floor.  
"Hey, don't cry!" Tai said in alarm "It's okay Matt, really, please don't cry!"  
"I'm not crying!" Matt snapped, dashing his eyes with his hand. More tears promptly took their place.   
Tai paused a moment. Then he went over and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt tried to twitch away but Tai kept his hand there.  
"I'm sorry," he said "You should have told me before. If I'd known, I'd never have said anything like that."  
"No," Matt said "You'd never have spoken to me ever again instead."  
"Don't be silly!" Tai said "We're friends Matt. No matter what you are, you're my friend."  
Matt looked at him. Tai looked back.  
"I'll always be your friend," he said again.  
Another tear ran down Matt's cheek. Without really thinking about it, Tai reached up and caught it on his finger-tip. He saw Matt blink and paused. He knew how Matt felt now. How did he feel?  
"Tai?"  
Matt was looking at him, his stare as intense as it had been earlier in the locker room. Tai met his eyes, looking uncertain. Then he leaned forward and kissed Matt gently on the lips. Matt responded instantly, wrapping his arms round Tai and pulling him closer. The boys stood there, completely absorbed with each other. Eventually, Matt pulled back.  
"How does that feel?" he whispered.  
Tai grinned.  
"Good," he said "That feels good."  
"So I guess we will be sneaking off behind the lockers then?" Matt said with a grin.  
"I prefer your kitchen," Tai said.  
Matt laughed and the two went back to kissing each other.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
